We're Coming and We're Going
by NightShadeCrimzon
Summary: Miami Metro recieves a not so humble surprise as a new killer is on the loose, but only this time he's not local. The rather disfunctional Nashoba family has been sent in from the Hopi Reservation to see if they can aid in the capture of the Native killer
1. Murder at the Disco part I

We're Coming and We're Going

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I was not the mastermind behind Dexter. I wish I were, but sadly not. All belongs to the rightful owner, including unknown characters. They belong to me.

Chapter One, Murder at the Disco

Here I was assuming that it would be a usual Monday. You know, the worst day of the week, no special discounts for doughnuts, the day when you know exactly how the rest of the week is going to go? So far it seems like the rest of the week is going to be pretty bad. Luckily there's Rita and the kids, but just how far will that luck go? By the looks of things, not very far. Saturday night, two people go missing. Sunday afternoon, one and a half found. Odd, but I've done weirder.

Thankfully everyone's acting as close to normal as possible. Is anyone truly 'normal'? I don't think so. Deb is busy talking about her newest boyfriend like a schoolgirl but what else is new? Doakes is busy giving me the evil eye but that isn't so much of a surprise. He always found me a bit creepy but now after hearing about this new case, those looks have intensified ten fold. LaGuerta is trying her best to ignore my sister by speaking somewhat privately with two others. New others, which is rather strange considering they gave my sister a hard enough time as is. They aren't even from Miami, or even Florida.

"Some pretty fucked up shit, isn't it?" Debra Morgan spoke as she leaned against Dexter's desk. He looked up and gave his sister a puzzled look. "Those two. Right off of a fucking Indian Reservation in Arizona. Tribal police have enough of them?"

"Deb, please. I'm sure there's a reason why they're here."

"Look at this!" she exclaimed and dropped two heavy manila folders of their information on Dexter's desk. "Koya-whatever Ken'-whatever and Tala Nash-oba. The hell kinds of names are those?"

Clearly my sister was speaking loud enough that the man turned and walked over. He didn't look thrilled to be here but then again he didn't look like he hated it either. From the corner of my eye I could see the all too familiar arrogance Deb usually gets.

"Koyaanisqatsi Ken'ri'sen Nashoba. I take it you have a prejudice against my people," he said in a rather chilling voice. It sounded too familiar and I could see the boy had issues. Issues similar to mine.

"Whatever," my sister said and turned to head back to her desk leaving me with the emotionless Native standing before me.

"Uh…Hi, my name is Dexter." Lame, I know. What else could I say to an angry Native who clearly had a poor outlook on life?

He stared at me and I held his cold gaze. He didn't like me from the start but that was okay with me. "Well," he spoke after what seemed like very long time. "You already know my name. One thing, stay out of my way." Thanks, I think I will but I would really like to learn to pronounce your name Mr. Ice Man. Perhaps he would need to see dear ol' Dr. Meridian-oh wait, he's dead. My bad.

Clearly LaGuerta was finished speaking with the woman and she decided to stop over while Mr. Ice Man went to speak with her. Just as her husband, she was just as cold.

"You must be Morgan," she said as her arms crossed over her chest. I glanced up to meet sharp blue eyes. Unusual for Native Americans, but there's the possibility of contacts.

"Yes, I'm Dexter Morgan. You're Koyaanisqatsi's wife?" Oh man, I completely messed up his name. Hopefully I was better than my sister's attempt at it, though by her expression, I failed. I failed hard.

"Wife? No, he's my son. Tall enough to by my husband, but I'm not into incest." What a relief, she didn't try to murder me. Her attempt at mild humor was rather…charming.

"Heh…well some are just naturally tall I guess." Yet another lame comment. I really hate Monday's.

Tala looked to Dexter with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose. Look, forgive my son. He's moody," she shook her head as she spoke, black hair slipping past her shoulders. "To get right to the point, there have been some killings going on the Res. Tribal police have tracked the suspect here but then all traces were lost. "

Dexter looked a bit lost as to why she was telling him that. "Uh-"

"Which brings me to my next point. I need to see your report on the two--one and a half bodies found yesterday afternoon. We have good reason to suspect that it is our guy." The Native stood there anticipating for Dexter to show her but he just sat there staring. "My name is Tala Ohanzee Nashoba. I work with forensics and don't make a damned snide remark about my people not having the money for it."

Okay, I wasn't really going to remark on that but no need for the temper. I looked at the file on my desk and moved the top folder a bit to check the name of the one beneath. Tala Ohanzee Nashoba, yup, this sociopath was right. The photo matched, though the picture given made her look like she was about to murder the photographer. For all we know she could have. Wouldn't surprise me, photographer's bug me.

"Uh, sure," I managed to say and handed over my report. Doakes was going to be pissed but he can deal with Ms. Sociopath. She took the report from me and skimmed through it. "So…what tribe?"

Her eyes glared towards me over the rim of the folder. I could have sworn I saw skulls and crossbones in them. "You mean nation? I live on the Hopi Reservation in Arizona." Right…Nation, Hopi. All the same to me. "Yup, this is the same guy. Mind showing us where you found him?"

"No, not at all," I replied, not really wanting to get on the bad side of a sociopath. I knew both sides well.

"Good. I'm driving," Tala replied and raised her eyebrows. She turned towards her son and called him over in I'm guessing is the Hopi language. He obviously flattered LaGuerta as he left, leaving Doakes fuming. "Morgan, this is my son Koyaan. Koyaan, don't kill or harass him." Kill. How nice of her.

Koyaan just glared and agreed with Nashoba, not at all wishing to. However it made the woman smile a strangely creepy smile and she turned to leave, digging out her car keys from her pocket. He glanced back to me and I felt a strange notion that this would turn out bad, though really, how would a day go if not bad?

Mondays….

I do so solemnly swear never to allow Nashoba to drive ever again. I do enjoy living even if it seems…unlikely at times. It was not just her son that gave me the chills, but her motor skills; if she had skills to begin with. If I didn't keep on getting the premonition of Koyaan's impending doom upon me, I would have suggested he drive, but I'm not that risky.

"So this is the place then," Tala said as she got out of the car. She and Koyaan held their ground as if used to it-they probably were.

"Yeah, well actually it's down this way." I never want to experience the awkwardness of stepping out of her vehicle ever again. Now I know what it feels like to be out on the rough sea. I took a moment to collect my balance that wanted to run away before leading them down a shallow path towards the beach. "The crime scene took place here and as you can se-"

"Morgan, I am not blind. I can clearly see well enough for myself."

I closed my mouth after she spoke and looked away. I could feel Koyaan's eyes burning into me. That kid was really bugging me. I didn't like him at all, but there was little I could do…yet.

"It looks as if there was a struggle. According to the report, there wasn't one," Tala said, turning her maddened face towards me. All I could think of was Doakes' accusing glare. Heh…related much? "Morgan? Are you even listening to me?"

I looked back to Nashoba and nodded once. "Uh. Yeah. There wasn't one. Someone must have changed everything."

"Who would change a crime scene?" asked Koyaan bitterly. Doakes. That's all I could see in the Hopi boy. The smirk he wore gave me no sense of comfort, but then again, what does?

"Someone who clearly has something to hide," I began and sighed. Kind of like you Mr. Ice and Ms. Sociopath.

"Like this?" Great, another stranger from the abyss of horror Mondays. I really do hate Mondays. The stranger from the abyss strolled forward holding a sand covered…thing. I only hoped that this stranger was nothing like Koyaan, though from the looks of it, she was nicer. By a far.

"Mehnit Nashoba," she spoke and offered her other hand. Just my luck. Another crazed member of the Ice and Sociopath family.

I took her other hand and shook it none the less. "Dexter Morgan," I replied and took the clump of sand from her hand. I was relieved to find out that there was something hard and cold in the center of the sand.

"Your sister's rather nice." I looked up to her.

"You met Deb?"

"Er, well she was the one who told me you would be here. Took me forever to get here. She stole my car." From the corner of my eye I could see Tala glare and barely heard her mutter something. My guess it was a curse.

"Oh, right," I replied and forced a laugh. Yup, she was much better than Mr. Ice and Ms. Sociopath. "Where did you find this?"

Mehnit gestured closer to the road near a patch of prickly bushes. "Over there caught on a branch."

Dexter raised an eyebrow and headed over to her, slipping in the sand. "Are you sure? That doesn't-"

"It means everything," Koyaan interrupted and jogged over to his twin. "The report said that there was a struggle."

Uh, oh, looks like someone made a mistake and luckily I wasn't the only one who heard it too.

"You just said that there wasn't a struggle," LaGuerta said, arriving at my side. She was accompanied by Doakes and Deb. Her sharp gaze snapped to Tala as well as everyone else's eyes.

"I know I did. I wasn't the one who spoke. He did." This time all eyes shifted towards Koyaan. Even under the hard glares from LaGuerta and Doakes, he remained just as emotionless as before.

"Then I read wrong," he admitted. To everyone save his family members knew otherwise. Oh yeah, me too.

"What do you mean you read wrong? You do not just read wron-" There goes Doakes again. Only this time he wasn't on my case. Thankfully…for the moment.

"You, asshole," Mehnit snapped and stepped up to her brother's defense. "Back the fuck down or I swear I'll have your head on a silver platter." I think I'll keep that one in mind.

From the moment the threat passed her lips Doakes was attacking. I started forward just to make sure no one killed.

The Egyptian woman snarled as she fought against Tala and Koyaan's grip on her. Her body thrashed in their arms, putting up a tough battle. As for me, I tried to hold back Doakes. He got away from me, I fell to my knees. I could have sworn I saw him grin at that too.

I heard a sharp cry and at first I thought someone had kicked a puppy. Instead Doakes had given my new friend Mehnit a bloody lip. By this point their brawl intensified as she shoved off her family and lunged at Doakes.

Mehnit's fist balled tightly until her knuckles shone pale underneath her Middle Eastern skin. Her threat to James Doakes was a major mistake and all knew that. She readied her punch but it was stopped at the click of a gun being unlocked. Her knuckles almost brushed against his cheek, growling as her icy blue eyes shifted towards Angel. Last time I checked, Rita didn't growl when enraged…even with Paul.

A few other officers took hold of Doakes to pull him back, not wanting the scene to become any messier. LaGuerta and Deb took Mehnit by the shoulders to haul her back but she remained as stiff as a statue. I'm surprised she didn't back down when Angel drew the gun. Impressive.

Mehnit spat to the side, her blood staining the sand and wiped her lip with the back of her hand. "I swear to you by Heru and Anpu that should you _dare_ insult me or my family again, I will kill you." Strong words for a woman who seemed so gentle. She turned to storm off, her shadow playing tricks underneath the boardwalk. I could have sworn I saw the shadow of a wolf where hers should have been. Interesting.

By the looks of things, this week has the potential to be quite interesting. Granted Doakes doesn't kill someone, or vice versa. Though, in a way it wouldn't be too bad, having Doakes end up dead. But like everything, it has its ups and downs. The Nashoba family proves to be interesting and should make this week weirder.

"By the way Dex, I agreed to allow them to crash with us. You now, doing the right thing and all," my sister said. I could feel my jaw drop as I looked to her. She must be out of her mind especially after what she's been through. I could understand, but what if the Nashoba family turns out to be like the Ice Truck Killer?

Spending everyday up until we catch the murderer with them seemed like hell. My brief enthusiasm about having a closer to normal week was shot down. Thanks, Deb.


	2. Murder at the Disco part II

We're Coming and We're Going

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters mentioned in the TV series. All other characters are my own.

Note: Crossover settings will be announced later on in the story. Plans to add in bits from a few book series but no major crossover.

Chapter 2, Murder at the Disco part II

It was late when I finally got back. Deb had left a few hours before hand after trying to explain the Egyptian woman's outburst towards James Doakes. Needless to say LaGuerta wanted little to do with both my sister and Mehnit. The Nashoba's had been sent home on the account of disrupting the peace. Though what few knew was their home was also my home.

Normally whenever I opened the door to my apartment Deb used the chain lock. The door swung open when I pushed. From then I knew something was wrong. After her brush with death she always made sure it was locked. Wise thing to do anyway. I know I do it, but it was odd. Everything appeared normal as I stepped through the door. Unscrewed bottle of orange juice on the counter, Deb's dirty dishes, shoes, jacket lying on the counter, and most lights on, others off. The TV was going and I expected to see Deb fast asleep on the couch. Instead there was Tala Nashoba, passed out in shorts and an oversized t-shirt, her boots still on. An empty bottle of Jack Daniel's lay empty by the couch. Great, a drunkard.

One counted for, but where were the other three? My apartment isn't all that big and one would think they would all be there. I turned as the refrigerator door shut loudly. Two accounted for. Koyaanisqatsi, Mr. Ice the fridge raider. More accurately, raider of _my_ refrigerator. He looked over to me and scowled, a carton of eggs in his hands.

"A little late for making breakfast?"

He smirked and that surprised me. "Never too late for making anything. Let's just say I'm getting a head start on breakfast." Koyaan, master cook of my kitchen. What happened to the bad attitude? The death glares and silent threats of "I'm going to rip out your organs and feed them to the fish"? Clearly he was only pretending to be more social. Something was up; I could easily tell too. It didn't dawn on me until I heard a soft sob from my room. Murder in my own home? My bed?

"Just leave her be," Koyaan said in a cold tone, turning to face Dexter as he moved to see who exactly was in his room. "She's had it rough today. No thanks to you."

Dexter stopped and looked the Hopi man, raising his hands slightly. "What happened?" His question earned a harsh sounding laugh from Koyaan.

"Were you not there under the boardwalk today? You saw what your _friend_ did to her," Nashoba continued and set down the carton of eggs. "No one strikes a woman, especially not my sister."

"Well, she threatened him. It was kind of her own fault for being hit."

"A threat does not earn a fat lip, especially when she was completely unarmed." Koyaan walked towards Dexter, his muscles oddly relaxed though his voice was venomous. "No one hurts my family without paying for it. And from what I can tell, you'll be paying for his actions. I would sleep with my eyes open if I were you-"

"Koyaan! That's quite enough from you," Mehnit said and stepped out of my bedroom with Deb close behind. Her face was streaked with tears and her lip was still swollen. Doakes hit her harder than I had expected, but knowing him he only knew that one setting. I understood now; my sister was offering comfort, a little bit of girl-to-girl talk.

What surprised me more was Koyaan immediately shut up and continued on with whatever he was going to cook. Just like a dog too, which is funny because dogs hate me. "Mehnit, my sister, you should try and get some sleep. Briar doesn't deserve you, you're too good for him."

The mention of this Briar made the Egyptian burst into tears again. Debra wrapped her arms about Mehnit in a hug and ushered her back into my room and closed the door, leaving me with Mr. Ice once again. Perhaps she isn't as strong as I originally assumed. Or it's just a girl thing when a guy breaks up with them. I'll never understand relationships, or women for that fact.

Whoever her boyfriend was, she really cared for him by the sounds of her sobbing explanations to my sister. At least she had Deb to speak to. In that instance, they both were the exact same. Wounded because of a man they loved and that man betrayed them in some way. I turned back to Koyaan who still hadn't turned his gaze away from the spot on the wall. No wonder why the expression in his eyes never changed from the same, cold glare. He was blind but a damned skilled one. Being able to navigate his way through my kitchen while his mother was long since passed out and his sister weeping in Deb's arms, that was talent.

I didn't bother continuing to speak with Koyaan. Instead I sat down in a chair near the couch to watch some TV. It took me a moment to realize my eyes were wandering up her legs. Scarred, horribly scarred but everyone has scars. The one that caught my attention ran from her ankle to her knee and then her knee to her hip. Surgically done too. Something horribly must have happened in order for her to need such work but I didn't really care. It sparked my curiosity though. I could feel the need to find out what happened but right as I reached forward I caught the distinct texture of screws under her dark flesh. Car accident I suspect. Do reservations even have cars? Maybe it was an equestrian accident instead.

My hand recoiled as she tossed and turned in her almost comatose slumber. My curiosity peaked as I caught a thin scar start from her right hip as her shirt bunched around her ribcage. Nashoba turned again and the same scar grew wider and reminded me of a long zigzag. It disappeared under her shirt but I estimated it started from her opposite shoulder.

Deciding it was the right thing to do, I moved to roll down her shirt. She murmured something in her sleep, someone's name though I couldn't make out whose. I leaned back, assuming she had fallen into a night terror. I'll take it as a hint not to drink a full bottle of Jack Daniel's before bedtime. The name she mumbled before came again in a frightful wisp of breath. I debated on waking her, thinking it would be unpleasant to be murdered in dreamland. I recoiled as she almost screamed, but I imagined she was screaming in whatever nightmare she was in.

For the briefest of moments I thought I heard the wonderful sound of a knife tearing through flesh and the rip of fabric. I looked over my shoulder, half expecting someone to be there. No one was which confused me. Had I just heard things?

Blood has a distinct scent to it. I glanced to Koyaan to see if he had cut himself. He was gone, the door in the process of closing. I was alone with blood and Ms. Sociopath in nightmare land.

All right, now things are starting to freak me out. No one else was in the room with me and I smelt blood. I put my hand on Nashoba's shoulder, pulling back almost immediately as I felt hot, sticky blood. I leapt to my feet in alarm and for a brief moment I was taken to a place that I'd never been in. The room was dark except for a corner light. A man had turned to shout at Nashoba as she moved to his side. She was crying. I couldn't catch their words, everything was rather hazy. He pulled a knife on her and buried it deep within her left shoulder and pulled down, slicing through her skin with a maddened grin to his face.

Something skipped and the room was aflame, Nashoba on her knees, a thick trail of blood growing behind her. Paling hands gripped the back of the man's shirt, pleading with him. He half turned and kicked her off. I immediately caught the similarities in Mehnit. He was Egyptian and somehow tied to her.

"Please Remus! Listen to me please!" Tala cried desperately, staring wide-eyed to the man she loved. "You need to understand that it wasn't truly me! You know I would never do such a thing! You know that, Remus! You _know _that!" She gripped his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The Egyptian shoved her back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Not in this room, not ever again. You had your chance and you fucked it up just as you always do," he sneered acidly and turned to go down the stairs. He stopped as the woman took hold of his clothing in a desperate attempt to make him pause.

"Please, Remus…just listen to me. You don't know wha-"

"I bloody saw you fuck him on that bed minutes after I had died! I saw _everything_!" Remus shouted and spun around, unsheathing a dagger. "Stay away from me. I don't want to hear any of your lies!"

Tala leg go of his clothing and looked to him with helpless eyes. She ignored the knife completely and drew him into a tight embrace. "I love you, please just hear what I've got to say and then decide what to do. I beg you." She gasped in pain as Remus thrust the knife into her left shoulder and dragged it down, tearing her at her flesh, cutting tendons and scraping against bone.

"Do you honestly think I would want to talk after all that I've seen? I fucking hate you. You're nothing but a common street whore," he spat coldly and shoved her back to continue on his way. He sheathed the poisoned blade and slipped it back into his coat.

Nashoba pressed her hands to the large wound that ran from her left shoulder to her opposite hip, blood bubbling between her fingers and pooling around her feet. She dropped to her knees, crimson rivulets dripping down the corners of her mouth and down the front of her shirt. With a shaking bloodied hand she reached out once more to grasp his clothing. "Please…Remus! I love you, I always have," she began, choking on her own blood as she coughed. "Forgive me…that I wasn't stronger."

The Egyptian shoved her back and continued down the stairs but he couldn't ignore her words. He had loved her so much and he was so close to forgiving her for what she had done but didn't. Her words of love weren't strong enough to persuade him fully. He could never forgive her.

I understood the scar now, but it opened up another doorway full of unanswered questions. Whatever vision this was it began to go blurry and I felt the hot burn of smoke. The room was on fire and it engulfed me as well as Nashoba who had curled up on the floor in her blood. The candles she had in her home at the time, he knocked them down for them to catch fire. It worked too.

I was sent back to reality as the entire house blew up. The blood I had felt, had smelled was just part of a dream. Cold sweat ran down my face as I stared at her, her hand tightly clenched on my wrist. I had no idea how my hand had connected to her shoulder but it had.

"The fuck are you doing, Morgan? Get your hand off of me," she snarled. I backed off and she let my wrist go. I understood. I understood her bitterness, her antisocial nature and the strong bond with Koyaan and Mehnit. She still loved him, and that love haunted her.

"You were having a night terror. I thought it best to stay by, just in case." Lying always came easily to me, except when it came to Harry. Thankfully everyone bought them, except for Harry and Doakes. From the looks of it, Nashoba didn't either. Damn it. "Are you alright?"

Nashoba held a strong, fierce gaze but she was the one who backed down first. She sat up, placing a hand over her heart and flinched. What she went through was just short of having her heart ripped out, literally. "Fine, just leave me alone."

I wasn't about to argue with her so I let it go and got up. Whatever I had gone through disturbed me. Not so much because of the content, but on what happened to me. Just by touching her, the nightmare passed between us and we shared it. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, and I'm only seeing things. The scar is just a coincidence. Though, that's not going to stop me from looking into it. For now, it was time to sleep.

Morning came all too quickly. I could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. Something smelled good, really good. I opened my eyes to find Koyaan cooking something that I guessed was breakfast. My new drunkard _friend_ was stepping out of the bathroom buttoning her shirt, hair wet and her boots still on her feet. Did she do anything without her boots on her feet? I was beginning to seriously doubt it considering she never took them off last night. Either that or she passed out before she could. It wouldn't surprise me if that were the case. She was broken from the looks of it and one can't blame her for resorting to drinking. Perhaps her wearing her boots came from the fact of the sudden…incident that we shared last night. I need to look further into that.

Her daughter however looked much improved. Mehnit hardly looked as if she had a breakdown last night but it was clear to see that whatever was troubling her was still on her mind. I'm proud of my sister being there for her. Deb was heartbroken over many guys and I was never a good shoulder to cry on. I guess she realized that and from what I know about Koyaan, he isn't like that either. Whatever the case may be, the Egyptian appeared stable.

Koyaan…he had gone out last night before I had that weird dream about Nashoba. I hadn't heard him come back in again even if I was in the chair near the door. I had locked it hadn't I? After he left? I had thought so but it appears I was wrong. His disappearing act intrigued me more. Koyaan is more like me than I had originally thought. He's hiding things just as I do and he's so similar in many ways. It's just what ways are similar to mine that keep me guessing. He's secretive and won't allow others to catch on. His character puzzles me but I do enjoy this challenge. I want to learn more about him, and his mother.

"Dexter, your phone's ringing," Mehnit said around a mouthful of what looked like cake. So that's what smelled so good, but how did Koyaan find the time to bake a cake?

This question of time once again sent me spiraling into the abyss of Koyaanisqatsi questions. I wouldn't have snapped out of it if it hadn't been for Mehnit's hand upon my shoulder.

"Dexter, your phone," she said again, looking mildly concerned.

"Huh? Thanks," I said and offered her a smile. Her face light up and whatever doubts about her tough night vanished as she radiated with happiness. I nearly laughed at knowing something as simple as a smile set her day on the right path.

That didn't help the fact that my phone was ringing. Rita. I had forgotten all about meeting her last night. I think it's fair to say I had my hands full.

"Hey you," Dexter said as he answered the phone. His smile from earlier faded at Rita's annoyed and clearly aggravated tone. "Rita, I'm sorry about last night. There have been a lot of things going on. No, not just with the Bay Harbor Butcher. There's been an escapee from a Reservation."

"A Reservation? Dexter, is everything alright?" Rita asked, concern washing out any irritation from before.

"Well, not for the guy," he replied with a hint of a laugh. "The tribal police sent down a few of their officers and their lead forensic investigator. Deb welcomed them into my apartment with open arms so I have three people straight from the Hopi Res right in my living room."

"That was incredibly nice of her."

"Yeah…tell me about it," said and gave Deb a sidelong glare of his _appreciation_. "According to Tala Nashoba-the lead forensic investigator, it's confirmed that the body we found is work of their killer. " Dexter paused for a moment before adding in a soft, near whispering voice, "Rita, these people are…odd."

Dexter turned towards Deb and the others just in time to see his sister made a mocking face at him. He knew he'd never hear the end of her good deed but it didn't bother him so much now. The Nashoba family had sparked his interest.

"Hey Debra?" Mehnit asked as she finished her breakfast consisting of Koyaan's cake and a cup of coffee. "Thanks for being there for me last night. I'm sorry you had to put up with an infamous Nashoba rant. I promise today won't be anything like it. I really appreciate what you did for me."

"Don't worry about it," she replied and walked over towards Mehnit. "You needed it anyway. Men are fucking assholes anyway."

Mehnit laughed and shook her head. "You have no idea."

"Trust me, I think I do. I've had so many fucking boyfriends it's starting to become laughable. They all turned out to be bastards."

"Great load of confidence this is giving me. No cake for you," Koyaan replied flatly and pulled away Deb's slice of cake.

I was glad my sister was there to help her out. She needed it badly and I'm proud my sister was there to help. I never was the right person to be a shoulder to cry on and I think Deb understood that. Instead of letting me try to pathetically comfort the Egyptian Native, she stepped up. Harry would be proud of her, I think.

Because of her act of kindness, she earned a new sense of respect in the eyes of Tala Ohanzee Nashoba. It's clear as day too. I wonder what people have to do now a day to gain her respect. If that dream of mine was somehow true about her, she's gone through a lot of shit. Perhaps it's easier for her to see eye to eye with another woman. It wouldn't surprise me.

I seem to have bad luck when something has caught my interest. Deb's phone rang and she answered it. Her face when pale and it was obvious it wasn't good. She gave me one of those looks saying, 'Move it' to not only myself but also everyone else. That look was understood by all and by the time she hung up, we were all almost out the door. I felt my stomach drop as Nashoba pulled out her keys and headed towards her car. It was obvious from that point that we were car-pooling and Nashoba was the driver. I broke my oath to myself. I allowed her to drive, but we got to the crime scene in less than ten minutes. Tala Ohanzee Nashoba, new record holder for arriving at any destination in Miami in under a half an hour. My congratulations go to her; the crime scene was almost at the other end of Miami.

Regardless of Nashoba's amazing and yet horrifying driving skills, the scene before us was…atrocious. There hardly was a body left behind the nightclub. The head was perfectly mounted on a pike through the half _eaten_ chest cavity. Masuka was already they're inspecting this perfect masterpiece of torn flesh, skew entrails and crunched bones.

Debra turned away and coughed, covering her mouth. The Nashoba family looked on with amusement, not bothered with the mutilated body. A look of satisfaction marked each of their faces, including Mehnit. But she didn't appear even reasonably close to the satisfaction upon Koyaan and Tala's faces.

"This is a fucking twisted fantasy," I heard Debra say as she walked away to talk with LaGuerta and Angel. I had to agree.

"That's not the only twisted fantasy here," Masuka replied and raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, talk about the freak show." My guess was he was commenting on the Nashoba family. I suppose they were a bit of a freak show.

"A bit weird I know," I agreed and knelt down hear Masuka. I let out a breath and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. "It appears like the killer knew what he was doing. The incisions here could have come from sharp knives--"

"Or claws…" Masuka remarked and held up an animal's claw.

I looked at the claw and took it in my hand. "It looks like a bear or something. Maybe a large cat?"

"That is no bear or cat, Morgan," Koyaan spoke and knelt down on the opposite side of Masuka. He snatched the nail and examined it. "Wolf, a larger breed too."

"There are no wolves in these parts," LaGuerta cut in as she came over. "It's imposs-"

"It _is_ a wolf, ma'am. Do not tell me what is possible and what isn't," Koyaan began and stood. "If it was a bear, there would be less of the body and people would have seen it. Wild cats do not just strike down a human and certainly do not make such a mess, or leave the body for that fact."

"And a wolf does strike helpless humans?" LaGuerta crossed her arms over her chest and stared Koyaan down.

"They do not, but I have studied them for years and I know what a wolf's claw looks like. Mother, it appears this is our man."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Deb asked, almost at the same time as LaGuerta. It's strange to think that they're more alike than they seem, and they hate each other.

"Typical Americans…." the Nashoba growled and tossed the claw back to Masuka. "The killer is a shaman. Each shaman has the ability to shape change into animals. The Great Spirit bestows this power upon them. -Oh I forgot, you Americans have no interest in Native cultures."

I've heard of this before and seen it too. Rita forced me to watch the movie "ThunderHeart" with Val Kilmer. Only Jimmy was no shaman. The concept was interesting but I doubted it was true but now it seems a bit too real. The slash marks at the victim's neck were clearly claw marks but the quick, brutal slash across the belly was made from a knife of some kind. The bite marks on the half chewed arm was evidence enough and the bloodied footprints leading away before disappearing in thin air.

"Are you saying that some freak of nature was able to do this? Change into a werewolf and run off?" Doakes asked from behind, glaring at Koyaan.

"Arrogant fool." The comment from Nashoba irritated Doakes all the more. "Werewolves are not shamans. Haven't you seen any of the werewolf movies out there? It seems to be a popular past time with the vast majority of Americans."

"Mother, relax. They may be ignorant but no need to chew them out." Mehnit to the rescue. "Sgt. Doakes, as you probably know from the lame werewolf movies out there, lycanthrope is spread by virus. The killer we're after is not a werewolf by all means considering he can shape change to whatever he pleases. Whether it is a wolf, a crow, raven, mongoose, hawk, deer, anything."

"And who the fuck are you?" he snapped, looking even more aggravated with Mehnit's calm composure. It seems she also disturbed him, but not nearly as much as Koyaan, Tala and I. No surprise.

Mehnit sighed heavily and extended her hand. "Mehnit Ohanzee Nashoba. Luckily I am nothing like my mom or my psychopathic brother," she said with a smile and light laugh. Doakes hesitantly took her hand to shake. "Now, as I was saying, shamans are not werewolves. We do not have them in our culture, but the Wendigo is a whole other animal."

"Wendigo?" Dexter asked, looking just as lost as the others.

"A Wendigo is basically a cannibalistic spirit that enjoys going after humans and eating them. Non-Native people have mistaken the Wendigo for vampires, werewolves and any other creature that eats human flesh. Regardless of those myths, according to Algonquian cultures, the Wendigo is a bear," Mehnit replied in a very matter-of-factly tone.

"'A Wendigo'? You mean there are more than one?" Doakes asked, unbelieving.

"Of coarse there is. Why do you think some cannibals end up going off the deep end?"

Doakes fell silent as he stared at the Egyptian Native. "Really now, what the fuck are we dealing with? One of these 'Wendigo's?"

Mehnit snarled as she glared to Doakes. "Have you not been listening to me? A Wendigo is a cannibalistic spirit that possesses humans who have done cannibalistic rituals! This is not the product of a Wendigo attack! Our killer is not a damned Wendigo! We are not Ojibwa or Algonquian!"

"The Wendigo are only in the Northern United States as well as parts of Canada. We come from down south," Tala reminded them in a much calmer tone than Mehnit. "Besides, if this was an attack from a Wendigo, nothing would remain of this body."

"Okay, okay, so if it's not this cannibalistic spirit, then what exactly is it?" LaGuerta asked as she turned her attention back to Tala.

"As Koyaan said, a shaman."

"But she just said that Wendigo's eat the flesh of humans. If it was a shaman, that would mean he's a cannibal," Doakes pointed out.

Doakes had a good point. The flesh was eaten away from the bones in places but no bear would have the coordination to sever the head and neatly place it on the pike as so.

"Not all shamans are good. There are a few who misuse the power of the Great Spirit," Nashoba continued and locked eyes with Doakes. He looked away first, which gave Nashoba a boost of pride, but in her silent victory, his eyes locked onto mine. I could see he was accusing me of it all, not even realizing he was looking at the Bay Harbor Butcher. How I loathed that name, but this masterpiece before us isn't even close to my work.

Needless to say, whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing. Wendigo, shaman or whatever it is. Our amazement and shock fed Koyaan's prideful and wicked smirk. Whatever he was smirking at, it gave me the chills. It was only later that day when we found out who the mangled body was. A man by the name of Jack Sparrow one of Tala's many lovers and ex-husbands.

-------End

Brief note: Please allow a decent amount of time between chapters for all of you who follow this fan fiction. School is annoying and teachers are real pains.

Also, I mentioned that this would be a crossover. By crossover, I mean there will be references to multiple other things as well as other adventures the infamous Nashoba line has been through. No worries, it'll still be about Dexter for the majority of the story. More details will follow.


	3. A Man Named Sparrow

_We're Coming and We're Going_

Chapter 3, A Man Named Sparrow

Tala Nashoba hardly looked phased as the news was broken to her. There was an odd look of satisfaction to her face as she looked on as our forensics worked their magic on Mr. Sparrow's body. Her expression almost mirrored that of Koyaan's from earlier but not quite. Either way, she had scared Deb off with her callousness and she was truly starting to make me uncomfortable.

Her daughter stood at her side, a hand on her arm and a look of mild concern etched across her exotic face. She glanced towards me, offering a slight smile before gesturing for me to follow her. I hesitated before informing Masuka. As usual, I received a sexual remark. Masuka's eyes wandered towards Mehnit and raised his eyebrows. Not unusual for someone like him; he needs to get out a lot more. Perhaps that would be a problem considering the comments he makes that all revolve around porn. I felt bad for Mehnit, the new target of porn related jokes. She was pretty and a great person to be around, but something about her didn't settle right. She was similar to Koyaan and her mother in a way that I could not place it. Could she, like Koyaan, be like me?

"Dexter, I need to talk with you," she began and I felt a cold sweat start to run down my spine. A talk? Please say she is not going to start hitting on me. I began forming excuses to escape.

"Yeah, sure thing," I replied and readied myself.

"It's about Sparrow," I relaxed greatly. "He was a…cruel person. Not many know much about what happened between my mother and him. It happened before my brothers and I were born so what I've heard came from the grape vine."

I looked to Mehnit for a long while, thinking on her words. "What do you mean by that? Surely there are others who knew of them?" They are a strange family all right.

"No, there are not," she trailed off and bit her lip slightly. "What would you do if you had to tell someone something important but they probably wouldn't believe you?"

I was rather shocked about her sudden question and I was tempted not to answer her. The pleading look on her face made me think otherwise. She was a nice girl and was loyal to the ones she cared for; just like wolves do. "I would probably try. Never know what someone might believe."

Nashoba looked relieved at my answer and she sighed. "We come from a very powerful bloodline. My mother's brother is a Shaman of--one of the Native American nations." I didn't exactly see where she was going with this, but her hesitation made me curious. I listened to her explain about her mother's struggle with her brother when growing up; it was all rather boring. About halfway through her story things got a bit more interested. Sexually assaulted when she was in her teens and then linked up with the man named Sparrow.

Mehnit's story grew more bizarre as she described what she knew about their relationship. According to her there was little she knew, but the young woman had a lot of information to give. The time era she spoke of did not fit within the last two to three decades. I put that aside for the time being as she continued speaking of a tall ship and both wanting it. In the end there was a set up and Sparrow "mur-hurt" her badly. Murdering someone and hurting someone are two very different things.

"Dexter? Are you listening to me?" she asked after I guess I started staring off into space, lost in Dexter's Abyss of Dark and Dreary Thoughts.

"Mm? Yeah sorry about that. I'm listening." Quite intently now too. She knew far more than she was willing to tell me, but that would have to wait. The rest of her violent family had began the process of picking fights with Doakes, again. I glanced over my shoulder towards them before looking back to Mehnit. She was gone. It took me a few moments to find her amongst the hoards of cops that tried to break up the quarrel.

From where I stood, I could hear threats being volleyed back and forth like a demented ping-pong ball. I wasn't surprised to see the Nashoba family ganging up on the not-so-defensless James Doakes. I had to smirk at his struggles. I wonder who stepped on his toes this time?

As I watched them pass death threats back and forth, my thoughts drifted back to the enigmatic Mr. Sparrow and Ms. Tala Nashoba. I had heard the name 'Sparrow' before...it was probably one of the movies I took Rita and the kids to. All fiction comes from somewhere, right? Looks like I had my homework cut out for me tonight, and I doubt I will find a swashbuckling pirate for a solution.


	4. Once Upon a Time

_We're Coming and We're Going_

Chapter 4, Once Upon a Time

**_Dexter Speaks_**

Sometimes I think Wednesdays are just as bad as Mondays. The middle of the week is torturous, but not as torturous as waking up to find Ms. Sociopath fast asleep on _my_ couch with half a bottle of Jack Daniel's clenched to her chest.

I keep wondering how she manages to guzzle so much liquor in a short amount of time and not have liver failure. Maybe she does, but with the way she acts, not likely.

"Don't worry about her. It helps her relax." I turned around to see Mehnit pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Deb should take lessons.

"Oh...really?"

She nodded and gave me a half hearted smile. "It's her way to escape this life. Rather foolish if you ask me, but whatever works for her I suppose."

"Yeah...whatever works." Hers is drinking and mine is...killing. They go hand in hand it seems.

Mehnit shrugged and took a sip from the glass before setting it down on the counter. "Hey, um, Morgan? I've got some business to attend to, d'you think you can cover up my absence with LaGuerta? I have a feeling she doesn't like me...."

"Sure...LaGuerta doesn't really like others, but I think you've more to worry about with Doakes," I replied, attempting a jest with her. My pathetic attempt went up in smoke as she have a phoneysmile.

"Heh...yeah...more to worry about with Doakes..." she replied in a way that was all too similar to my own. She gave a forced laugh and set down her glass of barely drunken juice.

I knew full well what it's like to force an emotion even though you're feeling the opposite. I can't quite blame here. Within the course of this week, there have been more discrepancies between the two of them than ones with me.

"Nnn...why? What'd he do now?" I asked, unable to stop myself. I should keep playing the reliable Dexter. What better a way to get to know someone with so many dark secrets than being nice?

Mehnit sighed and leaned against the bar. She looked stressed, far more stressed then moments ago.

"C'mon...you can tell me."

She smiled faintly. "I caught him tailing me the other night. No matter where I turned, he turned. He stayed about a car's length behind me, but I knew it was him. He's become my shadow."

I looked over as Ms. Sociopath lightly snorted in her sleep, the bottle of Jack Daniel's falling from her arms.

"Did you report this to LaGuerta?"

"No...she's on his side. She'd probably start suspecting me of something if I did tattle on Doakes," she paused and looked to me. "Dexter, I don't know what to do. I know I should have gone to LaGuerta about it, but he's always been in the way. Every time I get near him, he shoves me off."

Come to think of it, I remember her constant attempts to speak with someone about his harassment and he's always conveintly blocking her way. Part of me is relieved that Doakes is taking a break with tormenting me, but it fuels for the loathing that he's now picked an innocent as a target.

"If things end up getting really bad, just come and hang with us lab geeks. Doakes doesn't bother to go back by us. I think it's Masuka, personally, who keeps Doakes at bay. It all else fails, go to Deb. She can hold her own."

She smiled and I guess I was glad that I managed to cheer her up a little.

"Thanks Dexter. This means a lot to me," she replied and hugged me fiercely. My eyes widened as she kissed me. It wasn't demanding or anything, just a light kiss. I was frozen.

"Uh...no problem," I stammered, guessing my eyes were wide.

She gave me another smile and left my apartment.

Mehnit Nashoba. She never ceases to surprise me. Never before has she called me 'Dexter' before. It's always been 'Morgan', which I'm fine with. The sudden change...baffled me. From a distance, she's open with people she considers friends and family but keeps her self detached from any others.

She kissed me. Rita kisses me all the time and sometimes Deb gives me a kiss on the cheek, but Mehnit.... Not only did she kiss me on the mouth, but she also hugged me. The only other time I've seen her hug someone was my sister Deb one evening.

Dexter narrowed his eyes as he thought of what had happened and hardly noticed the rousing Tala Nashoba.

"You look surprised, Morgan, what is it?" she asked from where she sat on the couch. Her cold eyes as keen as ever, showing no sign of a hang over.

"Huh? Nothing..." he lied and looked over to Tala.

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up, closing the distance between herself and Dexter in a few dangerous steps. She roughly grabbed the collar of his button down shirt and pressed him against the refrigerator, using all of her body weight to keep him pinned.

"Stay away from my daughter. I know men like you and you can do no good for her. If you even think about getting close to her, I _will_ kill you," Nashoba growled, her teeth clenched.

Dexter gripped her wrists tightly, glaring back. He shoved her away from him and straightened his shirt. He remained silent, content with staring Tala down. He had no intention of starting anything with Mehnit. He had Rita and that was good enough.

A beaten up Jeep pulled off the main freeway onto a gravel road, pulling up to an old run down building. A darkly clothed form exited the car and walked up the short driveway before unlocking the door.

Inside, the building was covered with about an inch of dust varying from sawdust to dirt particles brought in from the elements. Over head the lights flickered, humming just slightly. A hunched over form sat in a chair in a dimly lit corner, a blind fold tightly wrapped about the person's eyes.

The darkly clothed form stopped right before the restrained victim.

"Please...don't kill me...." said the dark form's captive."I'll give you anything! Everything I have! But please! Let me go!"

A cruel smirk pulled at the DarkMan's mouth, a hand pulling forth a long blade. "Pathetic," the DarkMan sneered and struck the victim across the cheek with the flat side of the blade. "Begging for your life will do nothing, but I'll make you a deal. Do you feel like making a deal with me?"

The victim shook their head, their entire body shaking with fear. They cried out in pain as they were dealt another sharp blow to the face.

"Of course you do!" sang the DarkMan, laughing now. The DarkMan kicked over the chair, intent on watching the victim squirm in an attempt to regain balance. The loud clatter of the wooden chair falling backwards almost didn't exist.

"Please! Let me go-ah!" cried the DarkMan's prisoner, struggling as their captor put a heavy foot on their chest.

"Not yet," the DarkMan whispered smoothly. The DarkMan leaned against the foot placed on their toy's chest and smirked again. "You, my dear friend, are going to tell me everything you know about a man named Leso Varen."

At the mention of Leso Varen, the victim stilled, mouth agape.

The DarkMan grinned.

"Wh-What do you-ah!-need to know about Varen?" The victim flinched as the DarkMan's cold laughter reverberated inside of the empty building.

"As much as you can," replied the DarkMan and backed off of the victim. "And if I believe you, I will set you free."

A pause. "How will you know if I'm speaking the truth or not?"

"Oh, well that's the fun part."

A few hours later, the entire Nashoba family arrived at Miami Metro late. All three clambered out of the car and up to the elevator. Once inside the homicide department, LaGuerta looked furious.

A new body was found.

------

_AHA! An update! Sorry it took me so long. I've been hacking away at them but I haven't ever had time to post them. It's Winter break now so I should have more time! I'm currently working on chapter 5!! Yay?_


End file.
